


i was born to love you

by nikmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny makes Hermione feel alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was born to love you

Even though Hermione was a year older than Ginny, she had always secretly been in awe of her.

In awe of how this tiny little ginger taught herself how to fly by breaking into the broom shed and swiping her brother's brooms. 

Ginny knows all the words to "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" and sings them to herself as she does her arithmancy homework.

Lately, Hermione's noticed that when she kisses Ginny, she tastes like cinnamon-nicotine-Ginny, a flavor one could quickly become addicted to.

Hermione's the boring one, except when she's around Ginny. Ginny's the one who taught her to not be afraid of the broomstick, that flying was natural because they were magic.

Ginny got Hermione hooked on Veruca Salt and Social Distortion, and on Ginny's 16th birthday they went together to get matching eyebrow rings.

Ginny makes Hermione feel alive, makes her feel the magic pulsing in her veins.


End file.
